The Impossible Quizmas
The Impossible Quizmas is a mini-instalment in The Impossible Quiz series to celebrate The Impossible Quiz's 10th anniversary, with this game having Christmas themes. It was announced officially on the 11th of November, 2017 and was released on the 11th of December, 2017. The mini quiz contains 25 questions as a whole with some variants here and there, akin to how a Christmas Advent Calendar contains 25 days to count down to, and the only power-ups are the Skips. Characters from the previous games, including Chris, make an appearance. Development The game was first teased around the 16th of October, 2017 as Splapp-Me-Do posted a picture to his Tumblr of a cropped screencap of the game of Chris wearing a Santa hat, screamingChris Teaser. The caption following it read "Can’t believe how quickly this year has gone. It’ll soon be Chris''mas." Earlier in a text post, he lightly but officially confirmed that he was working on an upcoming gameDevelopment confirmation as "a little something which will (hopefully) be done for in time for Christmas", and that he couldn't say anything else at the moment. The further hiatus or cancellation of The Impossible Dream seems to have been perpetuated as well, with an answered ask on his Tumblr shortly after the tease being "When do you think Dream will come out?" And with Splapp answering "Probably never"The Impossible Dream hiatus. .]] On the 9th of November, 2017, Splapp began posting teasers of game images with Santa hats on them, with the word "Soon" in them, following a text post which just said "ANNOUNCEMENT, 'SOON....ish". There were two of these "Soon" teasers and they lead up to a more in-depth analysis of the game. Teaser Questions On the 11th of November, Splapp uploaded a YouTube video announcing the upcoming game following the "soon" teasers, entitled "The Impossible Quizmas Teaser". The video begins with a recording of The Impossible Quiz being played on a computer on Newgrounds, with cricket and low-pitched pig noises. The quiz is launched, and the following questions are displayed: Q1: ''What year did the Impossible Quiz come out? ''The answer buttons read 2001, 2004, 1849, and 2007. A life is lost and then the correct answer is clicked, '''2007. Q2: So how old is it this year? ''The answer buttons read 3, 69, 10, and 42. The correct answer is clicked, '''10'. Q3: How many times has it been played? ''The answer buttons read 10000000+, More then 4, Sandpaper, and Twelvety. The correct answer is clicked, '''10000000+'. Q4: How did that happen?! ''The answer buttons read "No idea!", "Don't know!", "Thanks to the ♥ Fans! ♥", and "Splapp-Me-Do plays it endlessly". The correct answer is clicked, '"Thanks to the ♥ Fans! ♥". Q5: Why hasn't Splapp done anything to celebrate the anniversary? The answer buttons read "He forgot", "He couldn't be arsed", "I think he's dead", and "He has!". The last two lives are lost, and a Game Over is achieved. The computer user then goes back through the last 4 questions carefully, and loses two more lives on this question. Then the camera zooms into '''"He has!". It is then clicked as the screen goes black with the correct "ding!" sound effect playing. The teaser then shows some intros, the logo, and the release date before ending. Difficulty The Impossible Quizmas is in general much easier than TIQB. This quiz is much shorter and doesn't require fast reactions. While Fusestoppers cannot be used in this quiz, the Quizmas Pudding (bomb) questions are significantly more easier. Easiest Question: 10 Hardest Question: 24 Answers Below is a list containing the answers to each and every single question of the game. Answers written in red indicate that the question features explosive Quizmas Pudding, which burns for 10 seconds before exploding. 1. Hepatitis B 2. The ghost of Christmas pasta 3. There are 6 different question variations: :Ex. 1: A bauble (boar bull) :Ex. 2: Mistletoe (missile toe) :Ex. 3: Boxing Day (a day who boxes) :Ex. 4: Tinsel (tin cell) :Ex. 5: Sweet baby Jesus (Jesus as a jelly baby) :Ex. 6: Seasons greetings (greeted by seasonings) 4. Click the blinking bulb (randomised) :Hidden Skip: A bulb with a tiny, barely noticeable dent on the socket (also randomised) 5. Years of alcohol abuse 6. Move the candy cane across Chris' tongue until all the red has been licked off 7. Carol (multiple variations, but the answer is always the same, even if it changes positions) 8. Drag the Santa hat off the duck's head, then press the red button :Hidden Skip: Randomised locations (to the left or right of the duck's neck, below or to the right of the question number, above the S in "Lives", to the left of the skip slots, or below the Quizmas Pudding) 9. For that authentic slightly ropey Impossible Quiz experience 10. Type what Frank says. There are 4 different prompts: :Ex.1: Halibut :Ex.2: Sprouts :Ex.3: Giblets :Ex.4: Angles :+1 Free Skip 11. Drag away the "Christmas tree" option to reveal the presents. (He leaves the presents underneath the "Christmas tree") 12. This question is the Halloween Special 13. 5 stars (click the question star five times) 14. Move the hollies away and click the mistletoe :Hidden Skip: Click the arrow-shaped leaf hidden below the hollies 15. Click the middle of the X (X marks the spot of pirate treasure) 16. Remove Rudolph's dim nose (make sure to move it until it breaks), and replace it with the bright red dot from the exclamation mark 17. Rearrange "Santa" into "Satan" 18. Easter (Noël = No L') 19. 2-part question. First, move Badly Drawn Dawg away from Badly Drawn Bitch by using the left arrow key, until the cracker blows up. Then, answer the randomised question found inside the cracker. :Ex.1: Stand next to a fan :Ex.2: It's Deer :Ex.3: He got 25 Days :Ex.4: Tissues :Ex.5: No idea :Ex.6: I don't like sprouts 20. Click the word "Christmas" until it cracks. :+1 Free Skip 21. Click on the stomach repeatedly until all the food is digested 22. Somewhere you can stuff a turkey 23. Hold the mouse cursor still, or move it out of the Flash window, then wait ("Not a creature was ''stirring, not even a mouse") 24. Click the names from the Rudolph song: Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and Blitzen. The order doesn't matter, just click all eight of them. 25. Click any Skips you still have to open them and unlock the Quizmas presents inside. This will charge the up arrow. If you found and opened all 5, the arrow lights up and becomes harmless. Otherwise, it will take away one life when you click it, but still allow you to proceed. When asked if you still remember, click the Christmas lights in the usual order: Blue, Red, Blue, Yellow. Quizmas Presents '''Quizmas PresentsQuizmas Presents! are collectable, cosmetic trinkets within the game, based off of Impossible Quiz characters and history. Most of these are unlocked by opening Skips at Question 25, but some have special unlock conditions. Two are unlocked by completing the Quiz (Gold if you completed it with all 3 lives still intact, Silver if you lost any), and one has a rare chance of unlocking if you cheat. Medals Medals are Newgrounds' equivalent to achievements. The Impossible Quizmas has twelve medals to earn.List of Medals Music Used Gallery File:The Impossible Quizmas Teaser|Teaser video. File:Quackfroteaser.png|The first of the "Soon" teasers to be posted on Splapp's Tumblr, depicting a photo of a duck with a Santa hat drawn over its afro-like plumage, with the word "Soon". File:Halibutteaser.png|The second of the "Soon" teasers to be posted on Splapp's Tumblr, depicting a smiling Halibut fish with a Santa hat with the word "Soooon". File:Quizmaspresents.png|The Quizmas Presents screen. File:QuizmaspresentsFull.png|All Quizmas Presents unlocked. References Category:Games Category:The Impossible Quizmas